The Calm Before the Storm
by madisongowland
Summary: Percy Jackson and friends are sent on a quest, all the way in England. When Festus breaks down, they find a castle - Hogwarts. Follow them as their quest's prophecy becomes more confusing than before. Solangelo, Percabeth, Draco/Hermione, (idk their ship name), and more headed your way!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction! feel free to poin out any grammar or punctuation mistakes!**

**I own none of these characters, Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling, and Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

**On with the story!**

_Will's POV_

I woke up to the sound of screaming. Adrenaline kicks in, wiping away any grogginess. I runs out of the Apollo Cabin in my sweats, not bothering to put on a shirt. I looks around, searching for the source of the scream, trying to find the origin within all the chaos of the surrounding cabins fighting… skeletons? I sees the dying grass around Cabin 13, and run over, trying not to get grabbed by a skeleton. I burst in, and see Nico thrashing on his bed, still screaming. I hurry over, and try to wake him without touching him. I didn't know if I would be hurt touching Nico, and knew Nico hated physical contact. If I pushed him out of his comfort zone, it could make it worse.

_Come on Nico, snap out of it! Your gonna kill the camp! _I think. I try to think of all the ways I could help, desperate to stop Nico's pain. _And save the camp_, I thinks as an afterthought. Giving up on not becoming physical, I touch Nico's bare shoulder. I mutters under my breath, trying to comfort Nico. My hand glows with golden light, and Nico stops thrashing. He quiets, and I take a deep breath. Before I can remove his hand, Nico curls into a ball on his side, and hugs my arm to his chest, forcing me to kneel.

I looks at Nico's face, shocked. I realized Nico is still asleep, somehow, and decided not to disturb him. I glance out the open door, and sees the skeletons crumbling into a piles of bones, the campers, tired and cut up. I sighed, knowing I was not going to sleep much, if at all, and then in the morning I have to take care of the injured in the infirmary. I shifts closer to the edge of the bed, closes my eyes, and puts my head on the bed. Next thing I knew, I was asleep.

_Nico's POV_

I opened my eyes, blinking at the bright sunlight. I noticed the door open, look around, and quickly realize four things. One, my chest feels warm, instead of its normal cold temperature. Two, I'm hugging something. Three, a shirtless Will Solace is sleeping knelt next to my bed, with his head using my bed as a pillow. Four, the thing I'm hugging is his arm. I let go quickly, and scramble back. He lifts his head slowly, blinking away sleep. His hair is a mess, and I smile. _He's even cuter when he wakes up_, I think. _No, he isn't cute. Stop thinking that, he is obviously straight. He would never choose you anyway._

"Hey, are you okay?" His voice brings me out of my thoughts. Tiredness was laced in his voice.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine," I stutter, looking down. "Are you sure?" _Why does he care? _ "Yes. I'm sure. You can stop pretending to care," I say coolly, glaring at Will. With that I get up, and make a mental note to stop sleeping shirtless.

"Are you gonna watch me change, Solace?" I don't turn around, put on a black-and-grey striped long sleeve shirt, then a black t-shirt, and finally, I turn. Will's still sitting where he was, but looks like he is trying not to be mad.

"What, Solace?" I cross my arms. "You really think I'm _pretending_ to care?" He asks, his voice low. "Either that, or your doing it because you feel obligated. I mean, you're the head healer of camp. And popular. Why would you be here by _choice_?"

That, obviously, pushed him over the edge. He gets up, and I try to ignore his toned stomach. And his height. How, in a hug, his head would fit perfectly above mine. He strides over, and I back up. Don't get me wrong, I could beat him in a fight. But he doesn't seem intent on stopping. He stops, fortunately. The bad thing is, he stopped less than half a foot away, and I'm against the wall. I could shadow travel, but I don't want to pass out and have to go to the infirmary to listen to this talk, and the talk about self control.

"If I was pretending, I would have left after calming you down. I would have pulled my arm away, and not lost sleep. If I felt obligated, I would have left after the first time I ask3d if you were okay. Why can't you just accept that not everyone hates you?" His voice had started off low, but gained volume, until he was almost shouting. I flinch. I don't know why, but I did. He realizes, and takes a deep breath to calm down. "If I felt _obligated,_" he spat, "I would have asked about the scars on your back. I would have asked about the collection of cuts on your wrist, and asked how only your wrists got cut when you fell, every time. I would have told you bushes don't scrape that deep, that long, or that organized. I would have forced you to talk to me, so I could prescribe you a med to make you stop cutting. But I do this because I _do_ care. No matter how unlikely that is in your mind, I do. I want you to tell me when you are comfortable, and you trust me enough. That's stupid of me, I know. But have you ever wondered why _I'm _the only one who wraps your wrists? No, I bet you haven't, because you're hellbent on everyone hating you, you don't see that people care. And you don't realize that I—" He stops himself, before he could finish. His face has turned pink from his rant, but he didn't raise his voice this time. I could tell it took a lot of control.

"Will—"

"Forget it, Nico."

He turns and walks out of my cabin. Somehow, it feels darker without him.

**There's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to post in a couple days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two! its shorter, but i wanted to upload. would you guys prefer every other day uploads, that are longer, or every day uploads, that are about this length? (there would be exceptions, but the majority would be that way) Lemme know!**

_Will's POV_

I storm out of Nico's cabin. I'm angry at him, but also at myself. I almost told him that I like him. He would have been disgusted. Worse, I told him I knew he is suicidal. And that I kept it a secret for him. I'm such an idiot. My anger almost completely washes away my dream from last night. It had started off fine, then things took a turn for the worse.

_I was laying on the grass, with Nico. He points to the clouds, trying to get me to see animals in them. 'How can you not tell that is a whale?' He laughs, and I smile. 'It's a cloud, it's shaped like a cloud.' I respond with a smile. I reach for his hand, but Nico's brow furrows, still looking at the sky. 'What?' I ask. 'Look. It's writing.' Nico points. I look up, and see I actually can tell it is writing. It looked like someone was writing with a pen in the sky. 'It looks like a rhyme.' Nico notes. 'I don't think it's a rhyme, Neeks, I think it's a prophecy.' I sit up, and look for a pen. 'Quick, we need a pen. I don't know if I'll remember this!' I start digging through my bag. 'Here!' Nico hands me a pen. 'Thanks, Neeks!' I smile, then look up at the sky and start writing the words down onto my forearm._

I look down at my arm, and see the words were there. It worked, thank the gods. I don't remember a single verse after that fight with Nico.

"_Greek and Roman demigods_

_Must work together, against the odds_

_First from an orange camp, with lots to admire_

_A son of water and a son of fire_

_A son of death and darkness_

_A son of the son, to heal a heart_

_A child of a goddess, with love for art_

_A Daughter of wisdom, a daughter of love_

_A son of Jupiter, and all his friends_

_Must come and help, before the world ends_

_Travelt through air on a dragon_

_To where tea at four is normal"_

_**(A/N I'm bad at rhyming, sorry)**_

Some made sense. The orange camp is Camp Half Blood. So the son of ware is Percy, fire is Leo, and death and darkness is Nico. But who is the son of the son? There are so many sons of sons, so which one is _the _son? _I need to go find Annabeth, she's good at this kind of thing. And besides, she's probably the daughter of Athena mentioned._

I sigh, knowing the infirmary would have to wait. I turn on my heel, and head to the Athena cabin.


	3. Authors Note One

**hey guys, im so so sorry this hasnt been updated! life got... confusing to say the least. i have 45+ pages written, but they kinda suck, so you are going to have to wait a tad longer, but im back now! i was questioning my sexuality during this and wasnt in the best headspace due to internalized homophobia, courtesy of my parents. but uhh yeah thats the only reason that i feel comfortable sharing but i promise im editing the next chapter :)**


End file.
